Innocent Love Story
by Slagathor
Summary: Liechtenstein wants a taste of freedom and adult life, and the beautiful Hungary is going to help her. Lame title, lame summary, plus yuri lemon.


Liechtenstein was getting tired of spending all her time at her brother's house. Sure Switzerland meant well, but she was bored. She wanted to spend some time with the other nations, maybe learn a little more about the world around her. Fortunately, that chance was given to her one day. She was in her room knitting when she heard the door bell ring. She ran down the hall, but was beaten to the door by her Swiss brother. At the door was Prussia, Austria, and a lady she recognized from the World Summits, but never talked to before in person. She was very pretty, Liechtenstein thought. She had long brown hair, dark eyes, and a pretty green dress.

"What are you guys doing here," groaned Switzerland. "Now, now, is that anyway to welcome your guests?" chuckled Prussia. "Well, you're certainly not welcome _here_." Austria shook his head. "My apologies about Prussia, for some reason he wanted to come with us." Switzerland turned to him. "Oh, that's right, that deposition...well, come in then...Prussia, you stay outside." Prussia grinned. "Aw, c'mon Vash, do I really--" Switzerland pulled out his pistol and pressed it against his temple. "...so I'll just be outside if you guys need me..."

* * *

A few minutes later, Liechtenstein came out of the kitchen into the parlor, holding a tray of tea. She moved some of the papers on the table so she could set the tea down. It was all about Switzerland and Austria's economy, stuff she wasn't too familiar with. She noticed the woman looking quite bored. "U-uhm...Hello," she said to the girl. She turned her face towards Liechtenstein. "Oh, you must be Liechtenstein. Nice to meet you, my name is Hungary." Oh, so this was Hungary. She had heard her brother and Austria talk about her before, but she never knew who exactly she was. "Nice to meet you too." Hungary picked up a cup of tea off the tray. "So," she said, lowering her voice. "Is it true that Switzerland has an entire gun room?" Liechtenstein smiled. "No, it's more of a closet, but it's big enough to be an entire room." The two girls talked and gossiped for a bit, and Liechtenstein realized how much in common she had with the other nation. Before too long, the men were putting their papers away, and they were standing up. "All right, Hungary, let's go. Prussia is probably still scratching at the door." Hungary stood up. "Well, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you, Liechtenstein." Liechtenstein smiled, her face growing a bit hot. "It was nice meeting you too."

* * *

A few days later, another World Summit was being held. America was busy trying to take control of the meeting from England, Germany was trying to avoid Italy, Russia was scaring the Baltics...it was a normal meeting. Liechtenstein was sitting near her brother when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Is this seat taken?" Liechtenstein looked up to see Hungary pointing at the seat next to her. "N-no, not at all." "Great!" Hungary sat down. "These meetings are always so boring, it's the same stuff each one, and we never get anything accomplished." Liechtenstein nodded, her face growing red again. Why was she blushing like this? "You know what? We should hang out after this, just us girls!" Liechtenstein smiled. "Yeah, we should. I know a great coffee house around here, we should go there." "That sounds great...but I wonder if your brother would mind..." Liechtenstein slowly turned her head to see her brother staring at the both of them. "Don't worry about it, it's not like he'll follow us or anything..."

How wrong she was. She didn't know if Hungary was aware of it, but two tables away from them sat Switzerland. Liechtenstein was fed up with this crap. Why couldn't her brother just leave her alone? She know he meant well, but...this was getting to be too much. "Liech...is something wrong?" "Huh?" "You look like you're spacing out, is something wrong?" Liechtenstein shook her head. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong...if you excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." She walked to the restroom, purposely passing Switzerland's table. Just like she hoped, he followed her. "Brother...what are you doing?" Switzerland was not surprised that she knew he was following her, but she would never call him out on it. "O-oh, Liechtenstein...I-I was...I was just--" Liechtenstein sighed. "Just save it. Brother, why won't you let me have any freedom?" Switzerland gave her a sympathetic look, which was rare for him. "Because...I don't want to see you get hurt. You're my little sister, I don't want to see anything happening to you." "Brother...nothing's going to happen to me. I know you mean well but....I'm growing up. I need to have a little bit of freedom." "I know but...Hungary's a little bit....w-well, Austria's told me things about her, and--" "Are you really going to trust what Hungary's ex-husband tells you? I trust her, Brother, and you should too. Hungary is a very sweet, pretty girl, and I really..." She started to blush just thinking about her. What was with this new emotion? It was Switzerland's turn to sigh. "Alright, I'll give her one chance. I'm going home right now, but if she does anything funny, I'll be sure to handle things my way," he said, palming the gun in his pocket. Liechtenstein glared at him. "No. If she does anything to hurt me, I just won't speak to her again. But I doubt she will, so don't worry." Switzerland stood up and grabbed his coat. "You're lucky I trust _you_." Liechtenstein smiled. "Thank you, Brother," she said, hugging him. As soon as he walked out the door, she went back to her table. "That took a while, are you feeling alright?" asked Hungary. "Yeah, I'm fine...I just ran into someone I knew." She blushed a bit, happy that she had worried about her. "Hey, do you want to hang out at my house for a bit?" Liechtenstein smiled. "Sure, Hungary, I'd love to."

* * *

The two walked into Hungary's house about 15 minutes later. As Liechtenstein was setting her coat on a chair by the door, Hungary turned towards the younger nation. "I-I hope you don't think I'm coming onto you too quickly, but...I've always thought you were very cute, Liech." That was enough to turn Liechtenstein's face a deep red. "Th-that's okay, Miss Hungary...I-I've always thought you were very pretty, too..." She was suddenly aware that Hungary's face was very close to hers. "Hey, Liech....you've never been kissed, have you?" "N-no, no I haven't..." Hungary then gently placed her hands on the sides of the younger's face and brought her face up to meet her lips. Liechtenstein was surprised, and quite enjoyed the feel of Hungary's lips pressed against hers, the pleasant buzzing of excitement and pleasure. She squeaked as she felt Hungary's tongue rub against her bottom lip and opened her mouth to let her in. Both of their tongues were soon rubbing against each other, fighting for dominance. The only times their mouths weren't connected were when they were taking fractions of a second to take in much needed oxygen. Hungary then grabbed Liechtenstein's hand and led her to her room. Once they were there, they both flopped on the bed and resumed in their kissing. It was all too much for Liechtenstein; Hungary holding her, touching her, and kissing her...she started to feel an unfamiliar tingle and warmth in her lower regions. She started to moan as she felt Hungary's hand caress her small breasts through her dress. Hungary took this as an invitation, taking off her dress leaving her in her undergarments. She started leaving kisses down the younger's neck, gently nipping at the pale skin. Liechtenstein let out a gasp in pain, then in pleasure as Hungary began to suck on the bruise on her jugular. Hungary then reached around her back and removed her bra, allowing her breasts to be freed. "M-miss H-Hungary...." she moaned, as she started to suck on her peaked nipples, sucking on her left as she twirled the other one with her fingers, making them harder with each tweak. She switched the order, taking the right one in her mouth and gently nipped on the aureola. She gasped again, wanting more. Hungary then stopped to take off her own dress and undergarments, revealing her large breasts and her lower regions. Liechtenstein blushed at the sight of the nude nation in front of her. _She really is beautiful,_ she thought. Hungary wrapped her arms around the younger as she pulled them both in for another kiss, starting off chaste and innocent, but then getting hotter and more heated as they brought in their use of tongues and teeth. Hungary then brought her fingers back down onto Liechtenstein's stomach, trailing down until she was just touching her panty line. Liechtenstein gave a moan of consent and Hungary brought her fingers down into her panties. Her fingers snaked through her folds until she found her hardened clitoris and rubbed gently. Liechtenstein arched her back and moaned at the new sensation she was feeling. Her heart beat faster and she wanted more. Hungary kept rubbing, then used her other hand to pull down her underwear. She then removed her finger and spread Liechtenstein's legs apart. She didn't know what Hungary was about to do until she saw her head in between her legs and felt Hungary's wet tongue in her wet folds. Hungary then started to lick her clit as Liechtenstein let out sweet moans of pleasure. Hungary then brought back her fingers and started to insert one into her tight passage. She groaned at the new feeling of a finger inside of her, and started to buck her hips, wanting more. And more is what she got, as Hungary added another, and then another finger into her vagina. Liechtenstein started to feel more and more heat in her lower regions, reaching as far up as her stomach. Her legs would not stop trembling and she felt ready to explode from pleasure. Hungary saw this, sat up and grabbed Liechtenstein's hand and brought it down to her private area. Liechtenstein copied what Hungary had been doing and started to finger her, moaning at the feel of the warm wetness surrounding her fingers. Her thumb brushed up against Hungary's clitoris, earning a throaty moan from the older nation. Pleased with her reaction, Liechtenstein continued to rub against the hard nub. Liechtenstein's body started to feel unbearably hot and tense. "H-Hungary...I-I feel..." "A-are you about to come, Liech?" Liechtenstein nodded. "I-I think...I think so..." Hungary shuddered. "S-so am...I!" Liechtenstein was the first to go, feeling her lower regions convulse and her mind and body buzzing, and she screamed Hungary's name as she rode out her first orgasm. The feeling of Liechtenstein's tightness convulse around her fingers sent Hungary over the edge, and she came as well. Hungary fell on top of Liechtenstein, careful not to crush her. They both were exhausted, their bodies still convulsing from their climaxes. "I-I didn't go too fast on you, did I Liech?" asked Hungary. Liechtenstein turned towards her. "N-no...I-I really enjoyed that...thank you, Miss Hungary..." Hungary smiled. "I-I'm glad you enjoyed your first time..." Liechtenstein smiled back and gave Hungary a chaste kiss on the nose. "I did...I really did....it felt amazing..." Hungary pulled Liechtenstein closer into a hug, pulling up the covers so they could nap. "Uhm...Liech....I-I don't think we should tell your brother about this..." Liechtenstein remembered what Switzerland had said at the coffee house. Would this count as "hurting" her? Oh, well, better safe than sorry. What Vash didn't know wouldn't hurt him....

A/N – My second lemon (that wasn't a crack fill for the Kink Meme), and my first yuri! Wow, I'm better and writing yuri than yaoi....must be my inner lesbian or something...haha....I really like this pairing, Hungary/Liechtenstein and Ukraine/Belarus are my two Hetalia Yuri OTPs (other than gender-bends). I think I spent more time on the sex than I did on the actual story but...c'mon, that's why you read lemons, amirite?! HAHA....ha....ha. I know, it still sucked. I've never gotten laid before, so...I don't know how shit goes down in the bedroom...all I have to go by are yuri fanfics, manga, and Shojo Sect. (GOD, I loved that Hentai!!) SO. Here it is. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
